


I think you look like giants.

by redundant



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Existential Crisis, Gen, Sort Of, poemfic, space is big and we are small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundant/pseuds/redundant
Summary: I used to be a giant,said the Time Lord to the girl.I used to be a giant.I’ve seen entire worlds..based off ten's Iconic line!
in which the Doctor is very old and has done a lot, a companion feels a bit of existential dread, and everything's better by the end.





	I think you look like giants.

_._

_I used to be a giant,_

said the Time Lord to the girl.

_I used to be a giant._

_I’ve seen entire worlds._

_._

_I’ve seen the oceans rise and fall_

_I’ve heard a werewolf’s howling call_

_I helped bacteria start to crawl_

_I’ve seen entire worlds._

_._

_I’ve seen a planet turn to dust_

_Haemoglobin start to rust_

_Watched good men die, not been too fussed:_

_I’ve seen entire worlds._

_._

_Are you ever lonely?_

said the girl to the Time Lord.

_Are you ever lonely,_

_do you miss it, are you bored?_

_._

_My home is gone,_ the Time Lord said,

voice almost too quiet to hear.

_My home is gone. I miss my friends,_

_I miss my mum, I miss the trees,_

_I miss the grass, I miss scraped knees,_

_I miss the atmosphere._

_._

_No other planet’s up there,_

said the Time Lord to the girl.

_And believe me, I should know it,_

_Cos I’ve seen entire worlds._

_._

_How do you,_ said the girl,

and she seemed to lose her voice _._

_How do you get on with it?_

_._

_I don’t have a choice._

_._

_That must be hard._

_._

A shrug. _Yes, well, it is,_

_but life goes on. That’s just the way_

_it goes, I guess,_

_that’s just the way it is._

_._

_I became a giant._

_I discovered. I saved worlds._

_I became a giant_

_and I fucked up, and I learned._

_If believe in one thing now,_

said the Time Lord, eyes above.

_If I believe in one thing, well,_

_I think I’d call it-_

_._

_Well. I don’t know._

_._

_We must look so small_

_to you,_ said the girl. (She had

forgotten to rhyme.)

_._

_Of course you don’t,_ the Time Lord said,

sounding very shocked.

 _You give me hope,_ the Time Lord said:

the girl felt very mocked.

_._

_How can you mean that?_ asked the girl,

somewhat bitterly.

_How can you mean- I mean, come on,_

_just take a look at me._

_I come from Earth. I don’t like fish_

_Don’t know what I’d do with a genie’s wish_

_I’ve never seen an entire world_

_Just bits and pieces. Enough to know_

_that people are the same everywhere_

_and that nothing ever really ends_

_and we all care so much about these imaginary lines_

_and these bits of paper that make us miserable_

_and we’re killing our planet right as we speak_

_and we fight and we rape and we steal_

_and none of it means anything_

_and we’re all so lonely but_

_we don’t do anything_

_about it, we just sit_

_and hope and_

_we wait for_

_someone_

_to make_

_the first_

_move,_

_and_

_we hope_

_that_

_we’re_

_not_

_r_

_e_

_a_

_l_

_l_

_y_

_a_

_l_

_o_

_n_

_e_

_-_

_._

The girl wiped her face _._

 _I don’t know,_ she said.

_The human race._

_How do you stand us?_

_._

The Time Lord looked at

her. The box moved through space and

it kept on going.

_._

_I think you’re a giant._

The Time Lord’s voice was firm.

_I think you’re a giant._

_Not a cockroach. Not a worm._

_You take life but you give life,_

_you make art and dance and sing,_

_you research to make sense_

_of this big world you’re living in._

_Science, religion, music,_

_stories, poems, hymnals, songs,_

_law and medicine and justice,_

_mercy, goodness, right and wrong._

_You’ll make meaning out of anything,_

_knock-knock jokes and wedding rings,_

_children’s books - oh, everything -_

_._

_Listen, I’ve been saying this_

_since day fucking one,_

_you created stories, you_

_made light where there was none._

_You_

_looked up at all these_

_stars_

_and despite the darkness_

_the hugeness_

_you found_

_you_

_-_

_You fight and sing and pray and hope_

_and farm and teach and play and grow_

_and you love_

_and you love_

_and you love_

_._

The box kept moving.

_._

_I think you look like giants,_

said the Time Lord to the girl.

_I think you look like giants_

_and I’ve seen entire worlds._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life! if you have anything you want to say, please please do.
> 
> you can find me [here](https://transitory-yes.tumblr.com).


End file.
